In Your Name I Find Meaning
by Ariela246
Summary: Kevin was used to it by now, it had become a routine. The swim team Captain would pull him aside at least twice a week after school for some "extracurricular activities". Kevin knew that as long as he obeyed that the teen would leave him alone for a couple of days. (REV!KEVEDD ONESHOT)


**_This is my first smut story. It's mainly a practice for my main fanfiction I'm currently writing. Hopefully it's not too bad, and hope you enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Kevin was used to it by now, it had become a routine. The swim team Captain would pull him aside at least twice a week after school for some "extracurricular activities". Kevin knew that as long as he obeyed that the teen would leave him alone for a couple of days.

Kevin found himself in the usual abandoned classroom that was used for storage with Eddward. He was on his knees, fixing his Quiz Bowl cap as the other boy zipped up his pants "Until next time Pumpkin" Edd would always say before leaving.

Kevin just glared at him, watching the teen leave "What no goodbye kiss?" he chuckled to himself knowing well that since their activities had started no kisses had been shared. _Well, it's not like I care_ he thought grabbing his backpack and headed out the room towards the library for some studying.

It had gotten pretty late and Kevin was determined to go to town to buy some tools to fix up his motorcycle. He knew if he walked fast enough he would be able to make it back home before dinner. So he did, he walk as fast as he could towards the store gripping tightly to his backpack. He saw a couple of guys hanging around in an alley way across the street and walked faster since the store was right up ahead. He sighed as he walked into the store, relieved he had made it on time before it closed. He purchased the tools and with a big smile started walking back home.

Kevin was looking into the bag admiring the tools. He was feeling excited to get back home and work on his baby. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and pull him back; immediately he thought it was Eddward and looked back annoyed. His eyes widen and his voice caught in his throat, this man in front of him was not Edd. Kevin looked around his surroundings realizing he had been walking on the other side of the street and was now at being pulled into the alley way. He was thrown to the ground hard and heard the men laughing "Look what we found trespassing on our territory, a cute lil nerd" one of them said.

"We should have some fun with him" another suggested.

"Fun? I know" a bulky guy stepped forward and gripped Kevin's hairy tightly.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Kevin shouted "I-I promise never to t-trespas-"

"SUCK" the man stated, Kevin looked up towards the man in fear. _This HAS to be some sick joke _he thought and shook his head away. "No? Then we won't let you go until you do, we have all night" he laughed menacingly.

Kevin looked straight in front of him, he laughed nervously. _It's like with Eddward if I obey I'll be set free… _he thought. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but the only person he done it to was Edd. This man wasn't Edd. "I'M WAITING!" the man yelled gripping Kevin's hair more tightly.

Kevin trembled fiercely, his thin fingers slowly undoing the buttons. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and small whimpers escaped from his lips. This wasn't Edd, he felt disgusted looking at the man's length. As he began to sob, his hair was set free from the hand. He looked up surprised and saw a familiar tall figure punching the men that had held him captive. It was the figure of a shark that was attacking the men violently with all his might. Although he was thinner than the three men, he was fast and powerful. "Edd…" Kevin softly called out catching the teen's attention.

Edd looked back to the three men and gave them a threatening glare "Do NOT touch what is mine" he stated in a low voice that gave Kevin shivers down his spine. Edd then turned back to Kevin and picked him up, grabbing his bag of tools as well. Kevin was positioned so he was straddling Edd, he was embarrassed from the odd way Edd carried him. Edd then pulled him closer, tightening his grip "I'm here Pumpkin" he cooed into Kevin's ear. This made Kevin's tears start again and he wrapped his legs and arms around Edd, sobbing into his shoulder.

…

Edd had an overprotective nature. On most days it would annoy him because it caused him paranoia. However when he was walking towards his car after practice he saw the red head heading in the opposite direction of the Cul-De-Sac, he stood debating if he should follow him. He decided to follow the boy leaving his car behind so he wouldn't be caught. He smiled as he saw Kevin walking in front of him; his Pumpkin was just too adorable. He stood outside across the street seeing Kevin walk into the store. He chuckled thinking what a sucker Kevin was for his deathtrap he called a motorcycle. Edd had been preoccupied with his phone texting Eddy that he hadn't notice Kevin walk out and get pulled into the alley. Edd quickly looked up and scanned the area as he heard Kevin's voice shouting. He rushed his way towards the voices, and saw Kevin kneeling on the ground crying. Edd was angry, all he saw was red. Then Kevin's small voice called out to him and he was pulled back out of his anger. He picked Kevin up into his arms, and held him tightly. Edd was glad his overprotective nature had worked to his favor today, it had saved Kevin.

…

Not a single word was said as Edd carried Kevin back to school where his car was parked. Kevin's sobbing had died down, but he kept his tight hold on Edd. He felt Edd come to a stop and was dropped inside the back seat of the car. Kevin looked at Edd confused. Edd closed the door behind him and hovered over Kevin "You are not allowed to touch, nor be touched by anyone other than me" Edd lowered himself closer to Kevin. Kevin eyes widened as he felt Edd press his lips softly on to his. Never before had Edd kissed him, and he never imagined Edd's kiss to be as gentle like it was now. Edd pulled back slightly "You are mine Pumpkin". Kevin heart fluttered, tears forming again. He wrapped his arms around Edd and nodded in agreement.

Edd kissed Kevin again, only this time it was possessive, and Kevin kissed back with desire. Edd's tongue licked Kevin's lower lip demanding entrance. Kevin parted his lips and let Edd's tongue explore his mouth. Kevin moaned from the sweet taste of Edd's tongue. Their tongues were perfectly dancing with each other, causing Kevin to lose his mind. Edd was most certainly different than anyone else; Kevin would never to this with anyone other than him. Edd's lips had traveled down to Kevin's neck making Kevin bite his lip hard. Edd smirked at Kevin's reaction and slid his hand slowly up Kevin's sweater. His hands feeling every bit of the boy's body, until he pulled the sweater off. Edd looked down admiring the slim body slightly trembling underneath him. He licked his lip seeing how Kevin's torso was deliciously freckled in the right places. He leaned down and sucked Kevin's perfectly pink nipples causing Kevin to moan loudly. Realizing how loud he was getting Kevin lifted his hand up to muffle his moans, but it was pulled away by Edd "I want to hear you" Edd eyes seemed to be pleading making Kevin relax and comply.

Kevin's hand worked on pulling Edd's shirt off, feeling every muscle on the athletic body. Edd pulled himself closer causing Kevin to gasp as he felt their growing erections press against each other through their jeans. "Edd…" Kevin whined.

He bit his lip as Edd flicked his tongue on his earlobe. "Patient Pumpkin" Edd reached for a compartment in the front taking out lube and condoms. Edd bent down and with his teeth he undid Kevin pants, pulling them off along with his underwear. Kevin blushed as his erection was exposed and moved his hands to cover up. Edd again grabbed Kevin's hands holding them above Kevin's head. Ocean blue eyes met green ones. A silence passed them as they shared a look that spoke more than they could ever say and met halfway with a passionate kiss.

Edd broke away and in one swift movement removed the rest of his clothing and put a condom on Kevin's and his own length. He leaned forward again sucking on Kevin's neck "I won't be fucking you this evening Pumpkin" he paused looking at Kevin, who was staring back at him with confusion "…I'll be making love to you" he kissed him again pumping Kevin's length. Kevin weakly moan in the back of his throat, and he instinctively pushed his hips into Edd's hand from the pleasure.

Stopping for a mere second Edd covered his fingering in lube and slipped one inside Kevin. "Edd- Ah~!" Kevin squirmed from the discomfort as Edd quickly put in a second. Edd caught Kevin in a smoldering kiss and continued to pull his fingers in and out of Kevin, scissoring to loosen him. Once he thought it was ok, he added a third and continued. "EDD!" Kevin moaned as his back arched and gripped Edd's hair making Edd groan. Edd placed his free hand on Kevin's hip and drew small circles.

Kevin whimpered from disappointment as he felt the fingers leave from his body, and watched Edd cover his own erection with lube. "Edd, p-please" Kevin whined spreading his legs with no shame. Edd took one look at Kevin and lost control seeing how much his little lover needed him. He grabbed Kevin's knees and raised them to be on his shoulders, while the head of Edd's cock was at Kevin's entrance "Ready?" Edd asked and Kevin nodded.

"Oh, god, Edd!" Kevin said breathlessly, his hands grabbing onto anything they could find and his toes curling as Edd slowly pushed inside him. Once all the way in Edd stopped to let Kevin get used to him. He cooed sweet nothings into Kevin's ear, drawing circles on his hips, and gently placing kisses on his cheek. When Kevin nodded again, Edd began to move. Edd gave slow, easy thrusts into Kevin which made Kevin go insane "AH~ f-faster Edd hngg" Kevin cried as Edd gladly complied.

Edd groaned as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Kevin. He closed his eyes enjoying the tightness. His hand gripped Kevin's shaft, pumping him in rhythm to his thrusts. Kevin panted, his body growing hotter each passing minute "Eddward…" he moaned as the pleasure was overflowing him. Edd's mouth was back to sucking on Kevin's neck, making sure to mark him as he went so everyone knew Kevin was his.

Kevin was a moaning mess under Edd; his voice grew louder with each thrust. Kevin closed his eyes feeling he was so close "E-Edd… I-I'm" he managed to say. Edd looked down at Kevin, his face completely taken over by pleasure, he could tell Kevin was close and so was he. Edd pumped and thrusted into Kevin harder and faster as he felt Kevin's walls tighten. "Shit, Kev you're so tight!" Edd groaned. With one powerful thrust Kevin's body trembled and he came, not a minute later Edd did too. Edd thrusts slowed down to a steady rhythm riding out their orgasms. He pulled out and laid on top of Kevin panting hard. Kevin nuzzled his head into Edd's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Edd's neck. Edd began to plant soft kisses on Kevin's neck "I love you Pumpkin" he whispered into Kevin's ear. Kevin pulled his head back a bit to look at Edd "love you too" he said bashfully.

* * *

_**SOO How was it? please leave reviews i very much appreciate them :D**_


End file.
